deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Nkstjoa's Sonic OC
For quite some time, I've considered bringing my Sonic OC over to this Wiki and after some thinking, as well as drawing his picture (and not just coloring in official art), here he is: Nkstjoa Sonic OC.png Funny thing is I created this character when I was younger, back when I had played Sonic Heroes and watched Sonic The Hedgehog: The Movie. So at that age, I had to have made him the son of a major character, romantically involved with a major character, and/or so ludicrously powerful that he can one-shot all of the super forms with just his pinky... Surprisingly no. Even at that age, I had no intention of making him that strong. At best, in my mind, he could hold his own and assist the main characters. Nothing more... and nothing less, I suppose. Mary Sue Test results: 4 (understated) The Writer's Mary Sue Test results: 8 The Universal Mary Sue Litmus Test results: 21 (low-to-moderate chance of Mary Sue) Guess that means I was wise beyond my years when I created him... to which I would then go on to write horrible fan-fiction characters for Soul Calibur in my teen years... WHAT THE HECK?! Now you're probably wondering "What's this guy's name?" Well truth be told... I honestly can't remember at all. I swear I didn't give the guy amnesia and he was given a new name; it's the one part of the character that I don't recall about him at all. So for the time being, you can call him CE (Cyborg Echidna). CE's story CE was an echidna from Angel Island who spent his spare time improving his strength. One day, he had witnessed Metal Sonic nearby and took him on... which did not end well for CE at all. After soundly trouncing CE, Metal Sonic scanned him and saw the future potential within him to reach nearly the level of Sonic's rival turned friend Knuckles. With that, CE was taken to a factory deep underground, where with old parts of Mecha Knuckles models along with new technology, he was transformed into a cyborg. Under the direct control of his creator, he was given his first mission; defeat Sonic and anyone else who stood in his way. On his search for the blue hedgehog, he ran into Knuckles and, seeing him as a threat, attacked him. Throughout, Knuckles came to see that CE was not an ordinary echidna; his body housed hidden gadgets and upon a powerful strike to CE's head, he saw part of his face tear, revealing his mechanical skull below. Upon the two being seperated mid-fight, CE lost sight of Knuckles, but then used a hidden homing device he had planted onto him to track him down... where he also located Sonic and Tails. He battled Team Sonic, but was eventually defeated. Once Tails discovered that he was under control, he used his mechanical genius to break the programming, returning CE's consiousness. He lamented that his conversion was irreversible and that below his face was a hideous metal head, but upon hearing of kidnappings across the globe orchestrated by robots, his attitude changed and he was eager to assist Team Sonic in stopping the perpetrators, ensuring that no others would have to suffer the same fate as him. Weaponry As he is an echidna who, like Knuckles, specializes in strength, by far his most valuable weapons are his bare fists. With his mechanical body's enhancements, they've gone from cracking rock and stone at most to tearing straight through metal. Housed in each of his knuckles are twin drills. These add slashing and stabbing power to his punches and can be used to aid in climbing if the situation calls for it. When further range, slicing power, and precision cutting are required, the top of his hands open and out comes his thin, but deadly saw blades. Finally, he has a minor weapon housed on the bottom of his feet, spikes. These can keep him anchored to wherever he's standing or can be used in combat to stab through his foes. Gadgets As his very first task was to take down Sonic, his mechanical body was built for more than just increasing his original strength: On the back of his feet, jet pistons emerge, allowing him to increase his running speed even further to nearly the speed of sound. The bottom of his feet also houses hover tech, which can allow him to float and fly. Alternatively, his back can open up to reveal a jetpack, which allows for greater control. Used in combination with his feet's hover tech, he can fly at greater speeds. Lastly, his mechanical eyes allow for multiple types of vision, ensuring that very few targets can hide from his view. Armor His mechanical body and weapons, while not totally indestructible, is composed of incredibly strong metals, durable enough to survive Sonic's metal-slicing spin dash and Knuckles' robot-shattering punches. To protect his sole weak point, a mouth guard emerges from both sides to cover it. Last, but not least, his elbows, knees, and stomach are covered with a flexible and durable material, which adapts to increasing weights. This, in turn, allows him to lift and throw nearly any conceivable weight without his limbs breaking off or being crushed. Feats *Battled Knuckles to a near-standstill (while under mind control) *Can pick up and wield buses with little effort *Lifted up and threw an Eggman submarine *Capable of lifting virtually any weight *highly durable mechanical body Faults *'Has yet to stand up to or defeat Knuckles outside of mind control': Most of his success against Knuckles came from his original programming, which was better suited for combating him. Without it, E has never had as much success against Knuckles since. *'Defeated by Team Sonic': even with his incredible power that gave Knuckles a good run for his money and his other assets proved effective against battling each individually, once the trio used their teamwork to their fullest, they managed to exploit his few openings and brought him down. *'Incapable of defeating Metal Sonic on his own': as Metal Sonic designed him, he knows CE's every flaw and would exploit them whenever combating him, giving CE virtually no means to fight back. Aside from making himself invisible to CE's radar (he can still see Metal Sonic, but cannot detect him coming from, say, a far distance), Metal also applied upgrades that he originally created for CE to himself, making Metal CE 2.0 along with his standard abilities, so CE was outclassed from the get-go. *'Far heavier objects require increasingly more time to successfully lift': while being able to lift nearly any conceivable weight may sound beyond impressive, he can't exactly chuck entire mountains and cities like they're nothing. Just to pull of his Eggman submarine feat, he needed time just to lift it from the dockside, which Team Sonic provided by watching his back. Thus, lifting weights far exceeding and even below that take increasingly more time as the weight rises further. Thus, lifting objects of that type is impractical in a 1-on-1 battle. *'Not much of a strategist': as he has had very little formal training in the art of combat, usually working on punching power and lifting strength, his tactics usually revolve around charging at and overpowering the enemy. Exceptions to this include when Sonic and friends give him a detailed plan and upon realizing patterns and openings of his opponent in prolonged combat. Also, as his mechanical body has very few weaknesses, he over-relies on this fact and very rarely relies on defense or self-preservation. *'Mechanical skin is not indestructible': while it is difficult to even dent the material, a foe with enough force or cutting power could damage it. The metal's durable, but it isn't adamantium-level durable. *'Stamina has limits': despite his highly durable body, he is far from impervious to pain or exhaustion. His mechanical shell acts more as an enhancer to his natural skills as opposed to completely replacing it as his muscles and organs (slightly enhanced with technology, but still his own) remain underneath it. Enough force can cause injury to his inner body (even coughing up blood) and it's more than possible to knock him out in prolonged combat. *'Few weak points can be exploited': while his jet pistons, hover tech, and jetpack are great assets, they can be temporarily disabled and even damaged, as they are composed of a less durable material than the rest of him. His mouth is the greatest and most fatal opening in his body, hence why it is one of the few things he'll actively protect... so fatal that it led to his own death upon being submerged deep within lava, as it melted him from the inside. And that's CE for you. Let me know what you think of him in the comments. And if you want to pit a character, your own creation or otherwise, against him in a battle here, you have my approval and I'd love to read it regardless of the outcome. Lastly, any questions about him? Maybe something that could be vital to a battle or just completely off-topic curiosity? Let me know below. Category:Blog posts Category:Nkstjoa